


I love you, guys.

by im_feeling_stabby (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanon, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/im_feeling_stabby
Summary: When it's the apocalypse It's kill or be killed and that's the rule Miko West follows. Except she breaks that rule when she meets 4 boys who changed her life.Updates every Saturday~(Or if I already have a chapter ready it'll go up Wednesday.)





	I love you, guys.

"We should take shelter." Stan commented.  
The 4 boys were out scouting for supplies, the camp was running low on certain supplies and so all 4 of them went out to scavenge. They had little luck though. Theyd had been out days and So far they had a couple cans of food and 1 bottle of water. 

"I saw a cabin a little bit ago, it shouldn't take too long to get back to it." Kyle stated.

"Why should I trust you Jew?"  
"Why would I try and get us killed fatass!"

Stan sighed.

"Now's not the time to fights guys." Stan said.  
"Mhm." Kenny added on. Non the less they continued to augre as Kyle lead the way to the cabin. It got darker and colder as they went but they got there before it got to dark to be considered really dangerous. It was honestly lucky they hadn't been attacked already.

"Told you fatass." Kyle said stopping in front of the small wooden cabin that latest in front of them.

"Yeah yeah whatever Jew!" Cartman yelled. Trying to get the last word like always. He pushed ahead of Kyle and opened the door without any consideration for his safety or the people he was with. 

"Don't just run in!" Stan said getting his shot gun on out of the hoslter. 

The 4 of them went in and check the place before declaring it was safe. 

"Seems good to me." Kyle stated looking around.  
"Yep." Stan agreed putting up his gun.  
"Hey fatass close the door and Kenny start the fire place."  
Kenny grabbed the wood out of Stan's bag along with some matches but stopped noticing there was already wood there but was all wet. 

"Hey guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think someone was here before us."  
He said pointing at the wet wood. That made Cartman ignore the open door to look at the what Kenny was pointing at. 

"They probably left kinny." Cartman said dismissing it.  
"Yea-" 

The conversation was cut short by the open door slamming shut. They all turned towards the noise only to see a girl. More specifically a girl with a gun, a gun that was pointing at all of them.

Oh no.


End file.
